Todo Mundo Odeia Sacanagem
by adamdavenpont
Summary: Conto erótico em português revisitando alguns episódios de Todo Mundo Odeia o chris de uma maneira mais quente. Quem quiser conhecer mais dos meus contos, visite meu blog:


BROOKLYN 1982 - [Baseado no episódio 01x01]

Muitas coisas não são assustadoras no Brooklyn. Blackouts são assustadores. Minha mãe sem tartarugas de chocolate era assustadora. Mas a era era tão assustador quanto uma multidão de branquelos te perseguindo fora da escola.

Claro, eu poderia chamar a polícia, mas eu fizesse fiz uma grande chance dela ajudar no linchamento.

Eu corri virando um beco. Devia ter aprendido a becos com os pais do batman. A verdade é que eu acabei cercado por mais brancos do que todo o elenco de amigos juntos.

-Ora, ora, ora, is not the pichain - recognia a voz que acompanha o cabelo de ferrugem eo corpo do fantasma de marshmallow dos caçadores fantasmas.

\- Caruso, me deixa em paz - Caruso.

"Eu só ouvi o direito."

-Eu gaguejei por um acaso? - Garantir excesso de coragem no atestado de óbito?

O Caruso passou uma das mãos no meu rosto.

-Acho que arrumei mais uma mocinha - Meus pais sempre quiseram mais uma menina mesmo - onde está a minha primeira ragazza?

Two doctors trazem, in the same apphinking this force there, the nerd magricelo the use to the visits at the pizzaria do your luigi and na forma como o Caruso o chamou, acredava ser de origem Italiana.

-Greg - Caruso the post of the imagination, imagining the idage is not a very-minded.

-E-eu não estava estava… eu só… - Com uma dicção de bem estar já começando a cantar música sertaneja.

-Cala essa sua boca, tem só uma coisa que você faz bem com ela - Caruso falava isso a medida que abria o zíper da calça que já exibia uma tenda.

Uma tenda não metia tanto medo assim desde que assisti sexta feira 13. A primeira coisa a se destacar quando o mesmo abriu o zíper foi seus pelos que pareciam brasas, seu pau semiereto era grosso e branco como um palmito que ficou tempo demais fora do pote de conserva e a grande cabeça do seu pau era quase tão avermelhada quanto o rosto do Greg a encarando.

Ele pega a cabeça do Greg e a força contra seu pau o fazendo engolir tudo de uma vez. Coisa que o Greg cumpre bem, ele engole o pinto do caruso como se fosse a porra de um icegurt (essa merda sumiu mais rápido que o bolsonaro de um debate).

-Isso, chupa bem a cabeça - Foi a desculpa necessária para o Greg retornar um pouco, recobrando o ar, mas chupar bem a cabeça avermelhada - Olha pro neguinho - o Greg me olha enquanto não para de chupar - Tá vendo aquele volume na calça dele? - ah droga, será que alguém acreditaria se eu falasse que guardei um salame na calça pra comer depois - ele deve ta ansioso pra provar minha pica também, pode vir.

Eu até pensei em dizer "não obrigado", mas seus capangas albinos já me empurravam. Eu estava agora de cara com a píton albina do Caruso. O Greg passa a lamber o lado direito do pau. Dava pra entender o porque do ferrugem se achar a ultima bolacha do pacote, ter dois caras chupando seu pau deve deixar qualquer um mimado.

-Vai ficar só olhando? cai de boca - Eu poderia morder, tentar fugir, mas nesse momento eu resolvo fazer o completo oposto, abro minha boca e começo a chupar o lado esquerdo do pau do Caruso.

Eu estou ainda acanhado. Pode não parecer, mas não é sempre que eu tenho que lamber o pau do fantasma de marshmallow dos caça fantasmas. Mas quando eu olho, bem… pro outro lado do pau. Vejo o garoto que não para de me olhar enquanto chupa a extensão do membro do ruivo.

Seus olhos estavam em mim e magneticamente os meus também estavam nos dele. Estávamos tão perto que podia sentir sua respiração. Estava ficando envergonhado, quer dizer, mais do que normalmente alguém estaria por estar fazendo um boquete em publico. Eu fiquei feliz por não ser branco, porque todo mundo veria como eu estou vermelho.

-Você gostou da minha Ragazza não é mesmo - Droga, acho que até um brutamontes como o Caruso tem algum cérebro - Se gostou tanto - Ele então puxa seu pau nos deixando frente a fren - Pode provar, beije-o

Eu olho em pânico para o Greg que está com o mesmo olhar. Diferente de mim ele estava vermelho como um pimentão. Mas o Caruso não era conhecido pelo dom da paciência e logo ele deu um grito "Beijem-se" que deu a coragem necessária para avançarmos.

Greg avança e eu instintivamente abro a boca. Me surpreendo pelo Greg não ser melhor nisso do que eu, pensei que por sua… intimidade com o Caruso ele fosse ser melhor, mas sua língua está tão desorientada quanto a minha. Não ligamos. Quando nossos olhos se cruzam pode-se ver a compreensão do momento o'que nos permite fechar os olhos e aproveitar o momento. Meu primeiro beijo.

O'que nos desperta para o mundo ao redor é um jato de porra que atinge nossos rostos, o'que quebra o clima e nos faz parar de nos beijar. Caruso estava batendo uma vendo a gente se beijar e ele acabou de gozar em nossos rostos.

-Ah, por hoje está bom - Disse o ruivo guardando seu pau pra dentro da calça - vamos rapazes, deixem as putas a sós.

Caruso e seus minions saem nos deixando sujos e sozinhos (parece nome de série de sobrevivência do discovery). Me levanto. Limpo minha cara com a manga da camisa, o'que se demonstrou uma péssima ideia (a propósito alguém ai sabe uma receita pra tirar mancha de esperma da camisa?).

-Ei, Chris… espera - Um nerd magricelo estava me seguindo agora e sabia o que era melhor não era olhar nos olhos (ou isso era para dinossauros?) - Chris eu posso te acompanhar? - Eu continui andando, mas algo impediu de andar. Greg podia ser só um nerd, mas eu era um bairro era um cara negro. Você pode sermos maiores que tudo isso, junto

\- Cola ai - Ele não é o que faz. Eu não entendia a hora, mas esse era o início do Chris & Greg.


End file.
